harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leia (DS)
Leia (レタス Lettuce) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''She is one of the special bachelorettes eligible to court in ''DS ''(and also best friended only the in Japanese version of ''Cute). Leia is a mermaid who washed up on shore and was found by Daryl. She was injured, but Daryl nursed her back to health. In return, she helps out Daryl by cooking for him. Although Leia likes spending time at Daryl's and considers him a friend, she worries about eventually having to return to the sea. She lives in a big bathtub in Daryl's basement. The door to the basement will be locked until you raise Daryl's friendship points to 100 or higher. Once Daryl's friendship is high enough, you can meet Leia and start courting her. When you are able to start talking to Leia, you can only do so when Daryl is at home. Once her heart level is high enough, Leia decides to go back home and can only be seen once a week. If you marry Leia, she lives in the pond on your farm. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Leia fogu.com Black Heart Event Enter the basement inside Daryl's house when he has 100 FP or more. Once you gain access to the basement, Leia will introduce herself. She explains that before she was in this big bathtub in the basement, she had been washed up injured on the beach. Daryl has been taking care of her ever since. If you ask if he is a gentle person (and not if she's a science experiment), Leia tells you he is and she's staying there to repay his kindness by cooking for him. If you're a friend of Daryl then you are also her friend. ---- Purple Heart Event Enter Daryl's house with nothing equipped in your Held items. Walk into Daryl's laboratory and you won't find the scientist around anywhere. You can then hear him shouting from the basement about finding the secrets to the mysteries of nature! What is he doing to the mermaid?! Charge into the basement to see what the crazy guy is up to. Downstairs you'll startle Daryl, and he yells at you for thinking that he's using her as a science experiment. He tells Leia that he must immediately get back to his research and he leave the two of you alone. Once he's left, Leia laughs at your presumptions. She had been telling Daryl about her home town. She does thank you for worrying about her. ---- Blue Heart Event Enter basement of Daryl's house Visit Leia in the basement. She wants to repay Daryl's kindness by doing some housework, so she wants to try and cook meals. Leia doesn't know very many recipes, but her recipe for Grilled Fish is excellent! Leia wants to try a piece of her new menu at this moment, and asks if you would taste test it for her. Tell her it would be your pleasure (option #2), Leia will tell you to wait a moment while she hurries to make the dish. She returns with Boiled Fish made with Wine and gives it to you to try out. You tell her it is delicious and she is glad that she was able to cook something so tasty. ---- Yellow Heart Event Enter Daryl's house when you have a Bottled Message in your rucksack. You can catch a Bottled Message in the ocean during the Spring season if you use a Mystrile or higher level Fishing Pole. The message will only appear after Leia's heart color turns Yellow (40,000 LP or higher). Walk into the laboratory while holding the bottle. Daryl notices that they can't open the bottle to retrieve its content, and the seal on the bottle broke his "Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful Corkscrew", his "Hyper Miracle Sweet Gorgeous Beautiful Corkscrew", and his "Angel Eternal Pure Fresh Elegant Corkscrew". The SUGDW, HMSGB, and AEPFE corkscrews Daryl refers to are a take on Won's special apples from past Harvest Moon games. The normal, ordinary corkscrew that he had bought from Van was the only one that worked! Daryl read the message and realized it is for Leia. Daryl takes the note to Leia. She explains it is from her mother. Mom is worried about her living in a bathtub and wants her to come home. Daryl tells her she is all better anyway so she should go back. At the Beach Leia asks if it would be all right for her to return. Tell her it's always good to come back and she'll smile before she swims away. Once Leia swims away the only time you can see her at the Beach is on Tuesday night at midnight after the time turns into Wednesday. You will need to walk into the beach area to have her appear. If you don't feel like waiting a week to give her your daily Love Point gift, wait until she is at a high-orange heart color (57,000+ LP) and Monday before activating her yellow heart event. Once Tuesday night comes around she should be ready to marry if you have completed all other requirements. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters